


彼岸花开 08

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 2





	彼岸花开 08

08

监/ 狱

双A 

三人行， b有一👋

王一博把手举起来，“肖检，看～这是什么？”  
肖战放开王一博的肉棒，转身拿了几张纸巾，往王一博手里一揣， “不好意思，让你手沾上了我的‘宝贝’”。  
王一博一边低头擦着手，一边时不时的抬头看肖战， “肖检，我的‘宝贝’可还没出来呢。”  
肖战扭头一呵，又往前握住了王一博的肉棒， “那请王大少快点。”  
王一博嘬腮笑了， “肖检也是男人，不知道不能和男人提快吗…既然这样……”王一博坏坏的挑了下眉， “我们换个方法吧。”

…………

肖战指着王一博的肉棒， “王一博，你一定要这样的话，我肯定让你断子绝孙，把它咬断。”  
王一博双手撑着床坐着，“没关系，我们家又不是我一个传宗接代的，不过…”王一博自己摸了摸肉棒， “肖检估计就得一辈子交代在这了，家里有个什么事……啧啧……”王一博可惜的摇了摇头…  
肖战用手掌掰起王一博的下巴，“我告诉你王一博，我家人有个三长两短，我饶不了你！”  
王一博不在乎的往肖战脸上吹了一口气， “肖检，咱们各凭本事呗。”

肖战放开王一博的下巴，看着肉棒…做了半天思想斗争也没能说服自己把这东西放进口中…  
王一博当然知道肖战这个钢铁直男不会轻易就范，不急不忙的起身走到桌子前面，双手撑着桌子，看着报纸， “城北区拆迁楼内，一女子被轮奸打成重伤，疑似该女子是城北区检察官，目前警方仍……”  
王一博还没读完，报纸就被肖战一把抓起，一边揉一边撕，扔在了地上…  
“闭嘴！”肖战激动的喘着气，恍惚的看着地上被自己揉碎的报纸…  
王一博低下头，捡起报纸，“肖检这是怎么了～”  
肖战一动不动的看着王一博，王一博玩弄着刚刚报纸下面放着的手铐…安静的房间里只能听见咔咔，手铐打开又合上的声音…

“是你？”  
“嗯？”王一博抬起眼皮看着肖战…  
突感，肖战冲过来拽住王一博的浴袍领子， “是你做的对不对！”  
王一博似笑非笑的推开肖战的手， “你说什么呢，我可是一直在这豪华监狱里陪着你呢。”  
“不是你，你会有这张报纸！王一博！你！” 肖战说着就一拳打过去，王一博轻怒的闪躲…  
“肖检，你回去看看，每个人桌子上都有报纸，为了让我们不脱离外界，国家是很费钱的～如果报纸上是肖检认识的人，不如肖检还是想想怎么保释去看看吧。”

肖战收起拳头，用双手支撑着膝盖，低着头看着地面…  
王一博显然被刚刚那几拳搞的失去了一些兴致， “肖检今天还是请回吧。”  
肖战觉得两眼发黑，尽量保持呼吸平稳，让自己冷静下来…  
闭上眼睛，跪在了地上， “对不起。我想保释。”

“哦？”  
王一博看着低着头，跪在地上的肖战，内心充满了怒气…居然为了一个女……呵…  
王一博拿着手铐站在肖战面前，居高临下的看着他…

………

“嘶…西巴…你牙齿在刮到我一次，我立刻干你！”  
王一博坐在床边，肖战跪卧在床上，裤子被王一博命令全部褪去，双手被铐在后背，屁股撅起，闭着眼，嘴里含着肉棒吞吐着…

“唔啊啊……呃……啊啊啊…”肖战闭着眼睛，头被王一博一只手往下按着，想张大点嘴呼吸，却又被肉棒塞的更满了…  
啪的一巴掌打在肖战屁股上，“肖检，用力点吸，平时法庭上这张嘴不是很有‘力度’吗～”  
洗过澡的王一博肉棒其实没有什么异味，反而有些沐浴液的味道，可肖战还是忍不住的想作呕…  
王一博一只手按着肖战的头，一只手来到后穴边缘，干涩的手指在股缝处来来回回打转…  
“呃…啊哈……啊啊……”肖战感觉自己屁股在被冒犯，不停的想抬头，都被王一博的大手镇压下去…  
“肖检只要上面这张嘴用力点，吸出来，我不会碰你后面的嘴，要是前面的嘴不给力……我只能试试后面的嘴能不能用力吸住了。”说着，王一博还不忘用手指在后穴外面按了按…  
肖战虽然现在很耻辱，但不屈的性格还是使得他脖子上的青筋暴起…狠着心，更用力的用小嘴裹住了对方的肉棒，随着对方的大手力度上下起伏套动着……  
“呼……”王一博舒服的呼了口气，停留在后穴的手指也开始不老实…  
“呜呜……嗯啊……啊……”肖战感觉指尖不停摩擦着自己的后穴，王一博按着自己头的手更用力，跨也顶了起来…  
做为男人，他知道王一博快射了，可后面的手指让他心跳都绷直了，不停的扭动着身体…  
“呼…哈……我说肖检，你再扭，我就真做全套了……哈嗯……”  
肖战被铐住的手握成了拳头，这笔账他算深深的记下了！  
随着肖战觉得口中的肉棒越来越大，龟头的水越来越多，他更卖力的裹紧了小嘴，想让王一博快点交代了…  
肖战套弄了十多下后，王一博突感狠狠的按住了他的头，让肖战的嘴和自己肉棒的根部紧密相连，龟头打在嗓子里，肖战难受的大力反抗起来…  
随后，一股腥液，渗入了口中……

…………

肖战漱口出来的时候，王一博已经把保释外出的文件，单子放在了桌子上…

“肖检，不好意思啊，你把我手弄脏了，我只能把你嘴弄脏～”  
肖战拿起文件， 用文件夹指着王一博， “王一博，咱俩梁子这下结深了！”  
说完，转头就走，要开门的时候，门被外面打开了…

“hi～肖检～”  
肖战冷哼一声 “一丘之貉。”  
王一丹满头问号的看着肖战离开的背影…  
“哥，他怎么了？”  
王一博拉着嘴角，耸了耸肩，摊了摊手…


End file.
